Blanca Alvarez
}} Blanca Alvarez is a minor character on Devious Maids. She was a young and ambitious maid who dreams of going to college. When Marisol gets her a position with the Stappords, a seemingly picture-perfect family, Blanca soon discovers a terrible secret that could change her life forever. Biography 'Early Life' As Blanca grew up, her mother worked as a maid, and before she died, she made her daughter promise to attend college and make something of her life. Blanca ended up becoming a maid herself to pay for her studies, and found a job at a house down the street from Genevieve's, leading her to meet Zoila Diaz. The latter introduced Blanca to her maid friend Carmen Luna, who tried to give her a bad image of Marisol, now a successful best selling author. One day, Blanca asked her boss to change her hours to go to college part time, but soon after her asking, she was fired. 'Season 3' }} One day, Marisol heads out to lunch with Zoila, Carmen and Blanca. The latter introduces herself to Marisol, saying she heard so much about her. Marisol tells her she hope she heard nothing bad about her. Blanca gives an embarrassed look at Carmen, and answers no. Zoila reveals they met a couple of months ago, because Blanca works down the street from Genevieve as a maid. However, Blanca reveals that her boss fired her. She adds she can't afford classes now because she is super broke. Marisol says that the Stappord family just moved back in to town, and adds they are probably looking for someone, and they will have no problem with her college hours, so she is going to recommend her to them. Eventually, Blanca is hired by Taylor and Michael. On her first day at the job, while Taylor is talking with Blanca, Michael is screaming at Katy for ruining his paperwork. Moreover, Taylor and Michael must head to the book signing for Marisol, and Taylor does not want to leave Katy alone so she plans to bring her with them. Michael asks Blanca to watch over Katy, while he goes to talk privately with Taylor. Blanca is preparing a snack for Katy, telling her even if her parents fight sometimes, it does not mean they do not love each other anymore. However, Katy tells Blanca that she and her mom do not love her dad. Blanca finds that really strange. After the book signing party, Blanca heads to the Stappord house to move her stuff in. Taylor is crying while she tries to clean something in the living room. Blanca tells her she will do it, but Taylor tries to stop her from walking in to the living-room. When Blanca enters in the room, she discovers the couch is covered in blood, the lamp is broken, and the walls are splattered with blood. Blanca asks Taylor what happened, and she does not answer. }} At the Stappord house, Blanca is cleaning up the blood stains in the living room. Taylor told her that a burglar broke in to her house and she stabbed him. She begs her not to tell anyone what happened. Blanca promises she will not tell it. Later, Figueroa arrives at Taylor’s house. He tells her they found the severed leg, so he comes to ask to everyone what they did at the moment of the crime. Taylor tells him she was at her house, and the detective gives her his card, in case she remembers something. Blanca, who heard everything, is furious and accuses Taylor of lying to her. Blanca starts packing her bags, while Taylor says she cans explain everything. A still angry Blanca asks ironically how the burglar could ran away without a leg. Taylor does not know what to answer, and Blanca asks her employer if the burglar is dead. Taylor confirms it. Blanca is quite shocked and asks if Taylor killed him. The latter refuses to answer, and begs her to not say anything to the police, explaining that Katy’s adoption was not legal. Blanca tells her she refuses to be a part of this, and she leaves. The next day, Blanca shows up at Marisol’s house, and reveals she has to quit because Taylor was "asking a lot of her". Marisol tells her when an employer asks "a lot of her", she is allowed to ask something in return, so the problem could be an opportunity in disguise. Later, Blanca heads back to the Stappord house to talk with Taylor. Blanca explains she really wants to go to college, but her studies cost so much money. Taylor tells her she comes back, she will get a pretty big raise. She adds she will be able to finish college. Blanca reassures her that she will be so grateful... and quiet if it happens. Taylor seems happy that the women found a compromise. Later, Taylor asks Blanca to clean Katy's bedroom. The maid begins her task, and notices Katy's paintings: they represent blood, a girl dressed with a knife in her hand, and a blooding stabbed man with the knife in his heart. Blanca is shocked to see that. At the Stappord house, Blanca sleeps, but is soon woken up when she hears someone screaming. She discovers Taylor, who is comforting Katy. Taylor tells to Blanca the little girl had another nightmare. She adds she does not know what she has, and Blanca tells her she wants to show something to Taylor. She shows the paitings she found, saying she thinks Katy saw the intruder attack. Taylor refuses to believe it, and takes the paitings. Later, at a wedding shop, Zoila is presenting some wedding dresses to Rosie, Carmen, Marisol and Blanca. The latter says she does not have a good dress for the wedding, and Carmen says she will lend one of her dresses to her. Then, Marisol says she found another work for Blanca, but the latter replies she worked everything out with Taylor so she is fine now. At the Stappord house, Blanca discovers Katy's paitings in the garbage cans. She confronts the little girl about them, which reveals the dead man on them is her daddy. That night, Blanca shows Katy's paintings to Taylor and says the girl told her the truth about what happened that night. Taylor is confused, and Blanca tells her she is sure that Katy killed Michael so Taylor is protecting her. At this moment, Taylor calls Michael, who enters in the room. Blanca is really shocked to see him alive. The next day, the maid tries to speak to Michael about the crime scene. However, Taylor cuts her, asking her to run to the pharmacy. Blanca is forced to obey and she leaves. The next day is the wedding day. Carmen asks Blanca if she is all right, and the latter retorts something bad happened at the Stappord's. Carmen tells her to come by after to tell her all about it. Later, Blanca is among the guests when the ceremony begins. However, it is interrupted when Rosie faints after she discovered that Ernesto is alive, and when Javier breaks up with Zoila. That night, Blanca returns to the Stappord's house. The whole house is in the dark, like nobody was there. Blanca hears some strange noises, before being kidnapped by a masked man. Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 302 07.png Promo 302 08.png Promo 302 09.png Promo 303 06.png Promo 303 07.png Promo 303 15.png Promo 303 16.png Promo 307 08.png Blanca_307_01.png Blanca_307_02.png Blanca_307_03.png Blanca_307_04.png Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Maids Category:Deceased Characters